True Loss Has No Words
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Will Lennox finds out about IronHide's death and has to tell Sarah and Annabelle. Post Dark of the Moon. Slight spoilers.


True Loss Has No Words

A/N  
This is when Will Lennox finds out about IronHide, and when he comes home after the battle in Chicago. He tells Sarah and Annabelle, who is now 5, about IronHide's death. During and Post Dark of the Moon.

**Will's POV**

I ran down the hall, carrying my gun and shouting orders. Sentinal Prime had attacked NEST base randomly, and was know destroying precious aircraft. Intellegence Director, Charlotte Mearings, stomped down the same hall with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Hey, Sentinal, what do you think you're doing?" she half yelled half screamed.

"I am a Prime, I don't take orders from you," he shoot back, deflecting a middle with his shield.

He walked to the vault and smashed it open, retriving the pillars. He transformed and drove away, leaving devastation in his wake. I watched as men starting clearing away rubble and getting medical need to those who were injured. While my mind spun with the thoughts of Sentinal's betrayel, a soldier ran up to me.

"Sir!" he sauluted.

"At ease. What do you need?"

"I have a message. IronHide was killed at the top secret NEST base in Washington."

My gut twisted into a tight knot as I swallowed the bile that formed in my throat. I kicked the wall in front of me in anger, sadness, and hatred. I then got back up, pushing the tears and the thoughts of 'Hide to the back of my head for now. My soldiers needed a calm, non-emtional leader right now.

**OoO After Chicago...OoO**

I pulled up to my house with a borrowed camo green military jeep. I hopped out, grabbing my tan duffle bag on the way, and ran to embrace my wife. Sarah wrapped her thin arms around my neck while I place my rough and bruised hands on her hips.

"Hi honey, I love you." I purred into her ear.

"I love you too. Annie's been asking for you since she found out you were coming home today." she replied, blonde hair gleaming in the setting sunlight. Her beautiful blues eyes dance with happiness that I was home. "Where's IronHide? I thought he usually brought you home?"

"He was killed by Sentinal," I whispered in her ear.

Shock flooded across her face. Pain and sadness filled her eyes.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"When she asks."

We gave several short and loving kisses before I got down on one knee to hug Annabelle. Her golden blonde hair, which she got from Sarah, tickled my chin. She still doesn't completly understand why I have to leave, but she knows that it is a good thing when I come home alive.

"Daddy? Where 'Hide?" she asked, boring her large, brown, innocent eyes into mine.

I sighed, knowing this had been coming.

"Annabelle, sweetie, 'Hide can't come to visit anymore."

"Why not daddy? I like him. He's like my big brother!"

"Hes in a special place now. He's with grandma and uncle George."

Realization crossed her face.

"He's gone to heaven?"

"Yes, and he can't come back."

She started sobbing and crying into me. I pulled her into a tight and warm hug while she wet the front of my shirt. Sarah came around and hugged our daughter from behind, forming a cucoon of humans. We stayed like this until Annabelles sobs turned into quiet hiccups.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Dont go with 'Hide yet."

I felt my heart melt as I hugged her once more. We all walked back into the house. We ate dinner, then I helped Annabelle get ready for bed. I prayed with her and turned out the lights, only to hear shuffling meaning she got out of bed. I paused next to her door as I listened.

"Hi 'Hide. I know you can hear me up there in heaven, just like grandma 'n uncle George. I just want you to know that I miss and love you. I hope to see you someday when it's my turn to go up to God. Goodnight 'Hide!"

She crawled back in bed and fell asleep. I smiled, knowing that she is going with her life, just like IronHide would have wanted her too.

A/N  
I'm such a sissy! I tear up slightly at the thought of a 5 year old praying like that. I hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot!

Here's a bit of trivia... Who originally was supposed to die instead of IronHide? I'll post a short continuation saying who if you all want. I know!

Leave a message if you think I should do everyone elses reactions.

I'm still ticked that Michael Bay killed Que and 'Hide! Grrrrr...


End file.
